<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Snowboarding Bunny by MagicAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849215">The Snowboarding Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAlpha/pseuds/MagicAlpha'>MagicAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SSX (Video Games), Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Competition, Friendship, Judy On A Snowboard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snowboarding, This Story Just Fell Into My Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAlpha/pseuds/MagicAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being selected to participate in the thrilling snowboarding tournament known as SSX was a dream come true for Judy Hopps. But the young and enthusiastic doe soon discovers that there's a lot more than just races and competition that await her. (Yet another silly story idea that popped into my head.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Time again to let ya in on what's happenin' here around the mountain. The spotlight this time around's on Judy Hopps, the first ever female rabbit to be drafted into the circuit that's gonna start taking place before we know it. Both her optimism and confident personality has had the media buzzing since she was selected to be a part of the circuit. Honestly, I think I speak for </em>everyone<em> when I say that we're all</em> <em>looking forward to seeing her talents out on the slopes. We'll keep ya notified with the highlights of the competition once it's underway, but for now here's the latest track from none other than Gazelle…"</em></p><p>As the newest pop tune from the acclaimed "Angel With Horns" started to play for the umpteenth time, the young and enthusiastic doe took out her earbuds. Despite hearing it for herself, the fact that <em>her </em>name was just mentioned on the radio station almost didn't seem real.</p><p>Judy looked out at the mountain views she could see from the small window that was close to her. The striations of rock looked absolutely stunning from the altitude the large rotorcraft was currently traveling at, and the awestruck leporine's jaw dropped upon her glimpsing at them.</p><p>A chime sound rung out to her left a few inches away from her, and the gray lagomorph turned around to see the screen of her messaging device lit with a text notification. Picking it up and sliding it open, she saw that the new message that she had just received was from none other than her parents.</p><p><em>Good luck out there, Judy! </em>the message read.<em> We'll all be rootin' for you the whole way through. Just please be careful out there, and call us when you arrive there safely. Love you.</em></p><p>Of course they would be reminding her to be careful where she was heading; they had just about every reason to be concerned. Snowboard Supercross was one of the largest and most exciting competitions of its kind, and it had more than its fair share of perilous moments throughout its years of duration.</p><p>This sport was her <em>passion</em>, though, and she had been dreaming about this moment for quite some time. She had been practicing and working for this for as long as she could remember, and now all of that dedication made her vision her reality.</p><p>Her head slouched slightly as she looked down at the little electronic device in her grasp, quickly typed out a reply to her parent's message and set her phone back down. For the next few moments, Judy just sat there in silence, bubbling with optimism as she eagerly prepared herself for the events that awaited her.</p><p>After some time had passed, a voice called out, "Hopps." Who had said her name sounded almost inaudible against the roaring sound of the propellors above the private helicopter.</p><p>With her ears perked, Judy turned her head over to where the pilot, a reindeer who held his job from the very first circuit, was seated.</p><p>"We'll be reaching our destination momentarily," he said informatively.</p><p><em>Alrighty, </em>Judy thought, <em>it's t</em><em>ime to get out there and show 'em what ya got!</em></p><p>After giving herself an internal pep talk, the doe reached over to the side and grabbed her snowboard—one with an eccentrically-colorful design on it that had become her most favorite possession. She put hersmall pink earbuds back in, the sounds of electronic music filling her ears as she slid her messaging device into her right pocket.</p><p>Once the helicopter neared its destination, the metallic doors slowly opened up. Judy, her snowboard now attached to her boot-covered paws, got up from her seat, gazing out at the thick blankets of white snow that surrounded everything within her vision. A large gust of chilly wind blew against her fur with much force.</p><p>Ready to take on whatever awaited her first in this year's circuit, the lagomorph adjusted the hood on the top of the thick coat she was wearing, and hopped out into the snow. As she sped down the elevated peak she was starting from, she couldn't help but whoop with glee as she maneuvered her way around some of the trees that appeared within her path.</p><p>
  <em>Next stop: The opening ceremony!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Time for an update on the weather: Crystal-clear conditions have been predicted in tomorrow's forecast, making it the </em>perfect<em> conditions to start this whole circuit off right. The first race event of this year's competition will take place tomorrow morning, and we'll be right here to keep you informed on everything that goes on. Good luck to all of our competitors!"</em></p>
<hr/><p>After the extravagant event that was the opening ceremony, Judy found herself dying of anticipation for the event that would serve as the beginning of the competition. Although a small portion of her was nervous regarding how she would do in tomorrow morning's race, a large fraction of her thoughts remained optimistic.</p><p>For the time being, however, she decided to temporarily dismiss her concerns about the tournament. Nighttime officially the mountain and the slopes, and Judy currently was making her way over to the inn that she would be staying in throughout her time here.</p><p>Finally making her way up to where her suite was located, she unlocked the door with the key she was given and stepped inside. Setting the bags that she had been carrying down on the carpeted flooring, she decided to have a good look around her room.</p><p>The size of the room was a lot larger than Judy had previously expected it to be. The walls had been painted in a nice gray color, and an array of complimentary decorations surrounded her in basically every available spot. But the thing that had caught the gray doe's attention the most was a large window by where her bed was, looking out at the glorious mountains and the like.</p><p>Once she had gotten her bags unpacked, she decided to call her parents just to let them know that she had made it safely to her lodging. After she finished talking to them, Judy thought it best to get some sleep in preparation for the big day that awaited her.</p><p>The leporine laid down on the bed, now feeling relaxed as could be. As she her closed her eyes and slowly dozed off into sleep, her dreams were filled with images of what her mind thought tomorrow's big race would be like.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Next Day...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Judy sat right at her starting gate in a small state of nervousness. Peaking her head upward, she could see the numbers on the giant screen that served as the countdown clock above her slowly ticking down.</p><p>The minute section of the clock went from ten to nine, and the doe took a deep breath and tried not to fill her mind up with <em>too </em>much agitation. She knew that filling her brain with concerns could potentially lead to her not doing as well, but the steadily decreasing numbers didn't help her out in the slightest.</p><p>"You're gonna do fine," she said to herself. "All you gotta do is just-"</p><p>"You got the jitters, too?" a voice called out to the lagomorph's right, making her jump a little.</p><p>Judy looked over in the direction of who had just spoke to her, her eyes seeing a red fox that was positioned only two starting gates away from where she was.</p><p>As he gazed back over at her, he said, "Ain't nothin' to be ashamed of. Even <em>I</em> get a little bit nervous before events like this."</p><p>Faintly smiling back at the tod, she replied, "At least I know I'm not the only one who is."</p><p>The russet-tailed vulpine replied, "All of us here probably get a little bit nervous at times, even if we lie about it and say we don't. Just do your-"</p><p>"I'd say that it's best if that rabbit just gives up now," a female voice interrupted. "Would save her from some unwanted embarrassment."</p><p>The mammal that had thrown the rhetoric in Judy's direction was an arctic vixen, her paws crunching against the tall snowfall as she walked over to the starting gate that was in between the fox and rabbit.</p><p><em>Well, </em>Judy thought, <em>she's definitely not the friendly type.</em></p><p>Although the words were supposed to bring her down or make her feel intimidated, the doe simply shrugged them off. She knew quite well going into the competition that not everyone in the community was a good sport.</p><p>Judy looked back up at the countdown clock another time, seeing that there now only two minutes left until the first racing event commenced. As she got herself situated and ready to begin, she started to see some of the other boarders that were participating coming into view.</p><p>The first competition that she caught sight of was a young timber wolf, a wide grin written against his muzzle as he snowboarded his way forward. Trekking a few feet behind that seemingly happy canid was weasel.</p><p>The next participant Judy saw was a polar bear riding a snowboard that looked like it was made out of some sort of see-through material. From a distance, the transparent board made it appear as if he were across the snow on nothing but his large paws, right up until he got closer into view and the illusion was dispelled.</p><p>Last but definitely not least was a honey badger. the stern look she was wearing sent Judy a signal that she came here to win.</p><p>Within only one minute on the countdown left to spare, all of the other snowboarders made their way over to their starting gates. When the electronic screen above them finally reached zero, the synth-based dance music coming from the speakers suddenly stopped playing.</p><p>Not even a few seconds after this happened, everyone present was greeted with the sounds of the crowds starting to cheer from they were seated.</p><p>Over the loudspeakers surrounding Judy and the others, a female voice announced, "<em>Ladies and gentlemammals, welcome to the first racing event of this year's tournament!</em>"</p><p>The shouting of the spectators got even louder with that announcement. Shortly after the noise had died down, the voiceover went on to name each individual contest who was present.</p><p>When it reached Judy's name, the audience's cheering grew louder than it had been for any of the others. At this, the leporine couldn't do anything else but smile and take in all of their applause.</p><p>The clock above them became illuminated once again, this time with only twenty seconds. As the number gradually ticked lower, the many voices in the crowd counted down alongside it.</p><p>Judy gripped onto the bars on the sides of the starting gates, her heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of her chest. In just a few seconds, the moment she had always been waiting for was going to be her reality.</p><p><em>Here goes nothin', </em>she told herself.</p><p>In the corner of her eye, she saw the red fox that had spoken to her just a few moments ago looking at her with his head leaned over.</p><p>"By the way, my name's Nick, he said. "Good luck out there."</p><p>Judy nodded her head. "Good luck to you as well," she replied.</p><p>
  <em>3…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1…</em>
</p><p>At the sound of a starting pistol being blankly fired, the starting gates were suddenly opened and all of the snowboarders started to make their descent down the hill.</p>
<hr/><p>It had not even been one minute into the race, and Judy was barely managing to stay in third place. In the corner of her vision, she could see the figure of the one weasel competitor that was part of the race. He was currently only a few spaces away from passing the doe up, leaving her in fourth place.</p><p>A red grind rail gradually started to come into view, and lagomorph quickly hatched the idea of using to help her gain a little bit of speed. She slid across it on her snowboard once she had gotten close to it, and her plan turned out to be successful.</p><p>With that weasel no longer on her tail like that, her mind went back to the solitary goal of simply doing her best on the slope.</p><p>A good distance away from her were the figures of the fox named Nick and that arctic vixen that had tried to throw a taunt at her before. But it didn't exactly concern that she wasn't the one that was in first place. This race was technically referred to as a qualifying race, meaning that it was only whoever came in dead last that would not be able to continue.</p><p>A jump started to come into the bunny's view, and she could nothing else except look at it with awe she continued to glide forward.</p><p><em>Sweet cheese and crackers, </em>she thought as she got closer to it.</p><p>Compared to all of the other jumps that she had seen on much small tracks before, this one went down in her personal record books as the largest one that she had probably ever seen in her life.</p><p>Judy braced herself and got ready for the jump. As she freely flew over it and into the air, she did a move that she had been quite familiar with. She grabbed the front tip of her snowboard with her one paw, doing the move that she knew quite well as the nose grab.</p><p>The doe could feel a piercingly cold rush of wind hit her fur as she started to reach the ground again. Once she was back on the snow, she grinned the widest she ever had in quite some time.</p><p>"Woo-hoo!" she whooped, her breath visible in the cold.</p><p>For the next minute or so, Judy maintained her spot in third place as she simply navigated her way around the track, dodging an obstacle or to whenever it came about.</p><p>"Catch me if ya can, Cottontail!" a voice said from behind her.</p><p>Peering around her shoulder for not even a second, she saw the weasel that she had passed up earlier starting to pick up speed. A good distance away from him was the timber wolf and polar bear. The honey badger was barely even visible, and last place seemed to be her fate.</p><p>"What the-" Judy muttered out loud.</p><p>The gray doe now found herself coming up to yet another jump, only this one was <em>a lot</em> less tall than the one she had been across. On the left side of it was another grind rail that had been painted in a shade of blue. And on the right side, a few spaces before the jump, was a sign with an arrow on it, pointing to what Judy knew was one of the shortcuts she would end up finding throughout the circuit.</p><p>The mustela cut in front of her, making a sharp turn as he descended down the shortcut's path with a laugh. He <em>believed </em>that it was going to get further down the path in a quicker amount of time, but Judy knew better. Having watched the coverage of this tournament's races from previous years, she knew that the shortcuts didn't have any effect, and sometimes even slowed down a mammal with more obstacles.</p><p>Judy did another grab trick when she glided over the jump, bending her knees to lift the snowboard behind her back and grabbing the edge of it with her other paw.</p><p>The doe could hear the faint sounds of applause growing louder once she hit the snow-covered ground again.</p><p>The sign illuminating the finish line in a bright orange glow started to come into view. With that, Judy swiftly made her way around the next few turns that lead up to it. Within her vision, she could see that the russet vulpine had just came in second. The unfriendly vixen had obviously been the one to come in first place.</p><p>As the bunny crossed the finish line and came to a stop, the cheering filled her ears.</p><p>"Well, it looks like the rabbit actually placed in third," the vixen taunted over the noise. "Quite hard to believe."</p><p>It was evident to Judy that she received some sort of enjoyment out of throwing remarks and the like at others.</p><p>"Hey, don't listen to her," a familiar voice said from her other side.</p><p>The bunny turned around to see that red fox she now knew was called Nick standing there. "You did great out there," the vulpine told her.</p><p>"Thanks," Judy replied, smiling back at him. "Who is that vixen anyway?"</p><p>Nick responded, "Her name is Skye. She's won first place more times than any other competitor in the history of this circuit. She basically thinks of this place as her personal stomping grounds because of that."</p><p>The gray doe nodded at the red fox's clarifying explanation. "I see."</p><p>She turned her head around to see some of the other snowboarders finally making their way to the finish line. The next one to cross was the timber wolf, who pumped a fist in the air and let out a howl.</p><p>"<em>Wolford in fourth place!</em>" a voiceover announced to the crowds.</p><p><em>For coming in fourth, he seems pretty excited, </em>Judy thought. <em>I guess he's just really happy to be a part of this.</em></p><p>Up next was the weasel that had used the shortcut earlier. It became apparent that taking said path resulted in him being passed up by the canid and him coming in fifth place. Trailing behind him was the polar bear that was riding the cool transparent board.</p><p>Another announcement rung out around them. "<em>Weaselton in fifth, and Snarlov in sixth.</em>"</p><p>Both mammals grunted under their breath, equally expressing their disappointment in their performances.</p><p>A few moments later, the honey badger slowly made her way down. Knowing that she was going to be eliminated from this portion of the competition, she was in less of a hurry to cross the finish line.</p><p>"Landed flat on my tail so many times, I thought I broke it!" she uttered to herself.</p><p>When she reached the end of the course, the speakers rung out, "<em>Honey in last place!</em>"</p><p>The honey badger face-pawed, knowing that losing this qualifying race meant that she would not be proceeding any further in the circuit.</p><p>Smiling ever-so-brightly, Judy turned her attention away from the others and listened to the crowds as they stated to cheer her name. However, her current moment of celebration only lasted for so long when another announcement came through, informing the remaining competitors that the next event would be starting in only fifteen minutes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Time again for me to bring you a quick update on the ongoing competition. Our newest addition to the circuit, Judy Hopps, just came in third place in the first race of the year. Congratulations to her on her great performance, and we're all lookin' forward to seeing how far she advances in the tournament when things get a little more challenging. The next race will be underway before we know it, so here's some more tunes for our competitors gettin' ready to carve it out on the slopes…"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Knowing that she managed to come in third just fine in the previous race, she felt her previous unease fade away during the ride on the shuttle bus to their next location. The conversations of the other competitors behind her came to a stop when the vehicle transporting them started to come to a stop.</p><p>The moment the driver pulled the handle that opened the shuttle bus's doors, Judy was the first to grab her board, emerge from her seat and step back out into the frosty scenery. As she started to make her way to where their next event was located, the other five competitors behind her got up from their seats and started to make their way over as well.</p><p>As they arrived to the starting gates, the sounds of the applause of spectators getting closer as they did so, they could see that Judy already had a bit of a head-start in getting prepared for the next race. She gripped onto the bars of the gate in front, shuffling around on her snowboard a little bit with a now-determined expression residing on her muzzle.</p><p>The loudspeakers started to come on above her. "<em>Welcome to this year's second race event,</em>" an announcement stated.</p><p>A mixture of cheering and background music consisting of groovy electric guitar riffs, filled the gray rabbit's ears, making them perk up. The others all quickly took their positions at the starting gates that they desired.</p><p>The lagomorph gripped harder onto the gate's bars, and her tail started to twitch as she prepared herself for the moment the race commenced.</p><p><em>I've got this, </em>she thought before the countdown began.</p>
<hr/><p>As she continued to direct herself down the race's course, she consistently managed to stay in third, just like in the event prior to this one.</p><p>The timber wolf competitor that was currently in front of her ended up making a sudden veer towards the right, and ended up traveling down a path that he presumed would be a way to pass up who was in first place. In the corner of her vision, however, Judy saw said snowboarder's pace slowing down after bumping into some sort of obstacle.</p><p>Her ears registered a small whimper in the distance that came from the canid, but she simply turned her head back to the snowy path in front of her. Now that he had been slowed down, the leporine was now the won to currently maintain a position in second place.</p><p>"Hey, rabbit girl!" a familiar voice taunted. "Don't go <em>too </em>slowly for me, you hear?"</p><p>Judy saw that arctic vixen that she now was named Skye grinding the rail to the left of her, starting to pass her up. All the doe did was roll her eyes at her little statement and continue to focus on her doing her best. She was in third now after being passed up, but that wasn't a bad number to place in.</p><p>The course eventually shifted into a series of turns that went downhill, and it could only be assumed that it had been designed intentionally to be a little more challenging for the competitors, The rabbit tried her best to navigate through them without slowing herself down too much. She could start to see Skye within her field of vision a short distance away from her.</p><p>However, the polar bear competitor, Snarlov, ended up swerving closely towards her, nearly knocking her off balance in the process, and taking away her third place spot. Passing him was the wolf that had been slowed down at the previous portion of course. Taking a quick glance behind her, the rabbit saw that the weasel behind her was now quite close to passing her up as well.</p><p>Judy and all of the other boarders braced themselves as they started to come up to a large jump. It was right when she was getting closer to it that the weasel that was only a few inches behind her passed her up, laughing as he did so.</p><p>The snowboarders flew passed the jump and up into the air. Skye, who was still currently in front of them all, showed off by performing a series of grab tricks while she was in the air.</p><p>Judy quickly decided to perform one of the tricks she was almost <em>too </em>familiar with, grabbing the heel edge of her board between her feet with her back paw. Some of the others did similar small tricks alongside her as they got closer to the ground once again.</p><p>The weasel that had been slightly in front of her, believing inside that he was all that, was doing a trick that involved one of his feet being taken out from the binding of his snowboard. However, he didn't manage to land the trick properly once he got closer to the ground, and a wipeout was what resulted.</p><p>Judy and the others started to pass him by. The bunny started to lean forward on her snowboard, trying to gain as much as speed as she possibly could in an effort to catch up. A rail was coming up straight around, a few inches away from the middle of the snow-covered passageway.</p><p>She slid across it with much swiftness, passing the wolf and the polar bear that were in front of her. Coming up on her right was Skye, who looked a tad upset at the fact that the rabbit was getting closer to her.</p><p>At the next small jump, the vixen did an aerial backflip. That trick, although it looked cool when performed, seemed to slow her racing pace down. Judy managed to pass her up, and so did the polar bear gliding on the transparent snowboard.</p><p>The doe faintly heard Skye sprouting a curse, but she ignored and focused on the finish line that she was steadily approaching. Coming closer into view was the red fox that had spoke to her after the first race, who was obviously going to be the one to get first place in the event.</p><p>The russet-furred vulpine had crossed the finish line, and Judy did a short time after him. The bunny whooped as she took in the cheering once again.</p><p>The applause got louder once Snarlov got closer to the end of the course. The polar bear pressured the tail of his snowboard so the other half lifted off of the snow as he glided forward. Coming to a stop, he placed a paw curved slightly by his ear, nodding as he took the round of applause he was receiving.</p><p>The next one to arrive was Skye, who looked quite upset at coming in fourth place. "And I almost was gonna place in third too!" she muttered to herself through the crowd's ovation for the others, proceeding to place her paws over her face.</p><p>With wide, open-mouth smile residing against his muzzle, the timber wolf coming sliding through the finish line. Once again, he seemed to be in awfully pleasant mood despite coming in fifth place. If anyone needed the ideal image of what a good sport was like, Wolford was apparently the one to use as an example. He didn't seem to care that he was basically losing so far.</p><p>In dead last was the weasel, who, upon reaching the others, grunted under his breath and crossed his arms, the way kits do when they pout over something.</p><p>Nick said through the noise, "Congrats," making the bunny turn around to face him.</p><p>"Thanks," Judy replied. She started to walk up closer to where the fox was standing, that way they both could actually hear what they were saying to each other.</p><p>After a brief moment of silence, the vulpine stated, "I don't know about you, but I'm heading over to grab myself some hot tea now that all of this racing is over for the afternoon."</p><p>The doe looked back at the fox and asked, "They got a place here that makes it? Where's this at?"</p><p>"It's walking distance from where the accommodations for the tournament are, actually. It's a quaint little shop. You're more than welcome to stop over. They also got some of the best hot chocolate you'll find on the mountain, too."</p><p>"In that case, count me in."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Later...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The little establishment that the fox was pertaining to was constructed in the style of an old log cabin, complete with two rocking chairs near the entrance that gave it such a serene feel. And on top of him being correct about its quaintness, he was <em>also</em> right about it being so close to where her and the other competitors were accommodated.</p><p>Inside the little cafe was a series of wooden tables, and Judy took at the one that closest to the window that overlooked the views. The fox that happily invited her to check the place out pulled the chair that was on the other side of the table and sat down. He let out a sigh just a caribou started to walk over to where the two of them were seated.</p><p>"Hey, Nick," the reindeer greeted to the vulpine. "The usual, I presume?"</p><p>"You got it, sir," Nick replied.</p><p>"And I guess I'll take a hot chocolate," Judy chimed in. "He says you serve some of the best on the mountain."</p><p>With a smile, the caribou nodded his head and said, "Comin' right up, guys." As he went to walk away, he looked over at the rabbit that was sitting there and asked, "Wait a sec. You're Judy Hopps, right? The new participant in the tournament?"</p><p>"Yep," was the doe's simple reply.</p><p>"I was<em> just</em> listenin' to the radio and they said about how great you did out there." His mind coming back to what he was supposed to be doing, the cervid said, "I'll be right back with that hot chocolate in a jiffy."</p><p>Watching as the caribou walked away and went to another spot in the small building, Judy asked Nick, "You know him?"</p><p>"I know just about everybody here," the fox responded. "If you need to know where anything might be 'round the mountain, I'm the guy to ask."</p><p>Judy simply turned her head to the side and looked out the window. A minute or so later, the reindeer came back to the table with a small platter that had two hot mugs resting on it. He set the cups of tea and hot chocolate down and walked away.</p><p>Nick lifted his mug of black tea after letting it cool down for just a moment, taking a small sip. "Refreshing," he murmured, feeling refreshment from the warm beverage.</p><p>Shortly afterwards, Judy to give the cocoa that she had ordered a taste. Lifting the mug up to her mouth and taking a long sip of it, she savored the best of what truly was some of the best the she had probably tasted.</p><p>"Wow, that sure hits the spot," Judy remarked with a faint smile.</p><p>"I told you," Nick said. "You're not gonna find a place that serves stuff as good as this anywhere else around here." After a moment of silence, he added, "Maybe I can show you some other spots on the mountain when you're done."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Some Time Later...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'd like ya to meet two other good friends of mine. If you're ever looking for new gear, these guys got just about anything your heart desires."</p><p>Nick stepped up to the door and held it open for the doe. The pleasant twinkling of the shop's bell rung above her head as she took a step inside.</p><p>Aligning the space of the store was a large variety snowboards and skis with an assortment of different designs and decals on them. On the other side of her was a nice selection of boots and jackets and other clothing one would need for this type of weather she was in.</p><p>Standing on a stool at the desk where the store's register was located was a fennec fox, his claws tapping against the counter. "Yo, Wilde," he said as Nick walked up to where he was standing.</p><p>"Fin, my mammal," the russet fox greeted in reply, walking up and giving his good friend a quick fist bump. "How's it goin', buddy?"</p><p>"Not much goin' on today," the fennec replied. "Just the same ol' stuff, if ya know what I mean."</p><p>"Yeah." Nick simply nodded his head. When Judy walked up to him after having a quick look around, he said, "Hopps, this is Finnick."</p><p>Finnick greeted to the rabbit, "Good t' meet ya."</p><p>The vulpine informed, "He knows a thing or two about snowboarding too"<em>—</em>he toned his voice down to a whisper<em>—</em>"but he's not as good at it."</p><p>"What you whispering' 'bout, Wilde?" the fennec snapped, having overheard the hushed words of Nick. "Ya know I can hear you; these ears of mine ain't broken."</p><p>"I was just tellin' her about how you knew how to snowboard. Was also gonna mention the wipeout ya had on that slope back in-"</p><p>"Don't you bring that up. You know <em>dang </em>well that it wasn't my fault that happened t' me!"</p><p>The door from behind the register (leading to a spot reserved for the store employees only) swiftly opened up, and a beaver wearing a red-colored jacket emerged from around the corner.</p><p>"Hey there," the castorid said to Nick as he walked up towards the register.</p><p>"And this is Dave. He's the one that opened up this shop." Nick pointed to the lagomorph. "Dave, this Judy Hopps."</p><p>Judy shook the webbed paw of the beaver, as well as the paw of the fennec fox. After meeting the fox's two friends that he had talked about, she walked over to a portion of the store that she didn't check out yet as the others carried on a small conversation.</p><p>In far left corner of the store, a small space away from all of the snowboards, a small television sat on a sturdy wooden shelf. When she walked closer to it, she saw that it was playing older footage from previous circuits. Although the television appeared to be on mute, one didn't need to have volume to understand what was happening on the screen.</p><p>Footage of a beaver gliding down a slope on a snowboard that looked like sharp log started to play next. It showed highlights of some of his best tricks during race events, as well as a snippet of him holding the trophy he had won at one point. Underneath the picture that appeared on the television, the title of "The Nibbler" appeared.</p><p>After that faded to black, the television started to replay what she had just watched.</p><p>"That was quite some time ago," a voice said from behind her, and she turned around to see Dave, the beaver she had just met, standing behind her. "It's been awhile since I hit the slopes and performed moves like those."</p><p>Judy looked back at the television and then back at the beaver that was beside her. "Wait a minute," she said. "You're 'The Nibbler?'"</p><p>Dave nodded his head. "The one and only," he replied with a smile.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this," the doe muttered, currently in a state of surprise that one of her favorite snowboarders from the previous tournaments she had watched was standing right before her. "I always rooted for you when I used to watch the circuits on TV. I've always wondered something about you, though?"</p><p>"What's that?" the beaver inquired.</p><p>Judy asked, "Why exactly did they call you 'The Nibbler?'"</p><p>"I was actually the one who came up with that nickname. It was just a funny play on the stereotype that we beavers always used to work with trees and wood and the like. It just kinda stuck with me and I went by ever since my first win."</p><p>"So when did you decide to open the shop?"</p><p>"When I decided to leave the circuit, I didn't really want to leave the mountain views behind. So I decided to open this place up for the new competitors to buy new gear and stuff. Seeing the fresh faces joining in the circuit puts a smile on my face. Well, except for that vixen Skye."</p><p>The leporine replied, "Yeah. She's definitely not a nice one."</p><p>"You got that right, rabbit. Ever since she was drafted and started winnin' the last few circuits, she's gotten to big for her boots. From what I heard about her, she had the same kind of attitude when she competed in skateboarding tournaments back when she was younger." Deciding to change the subject, Dave said, "I heard about how skilled y'are out on the slopes. I bet you're gonna do great in tomorrow's events."</p><p>Judy smiled. "Thank you." Upon hearing the sound of the shop's bell ringing once again, she turned around and saw the fox that brought her here walking back outside. "Anyhow, it's been <em>great </em>getting to meet you."</p><p>The beaver waved a paw back at her as she caught up with Nick. "You be sure to come back anytime you need anything."</p><p>As Judy walked out of the shop and back out into the snow, she looked over at the red fox standing there, grateful to find a nice friend that was also in the same tournament as her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she plopped down onto the bed of her accommodation, Judy tried her darnedest to contain her enthusiasm. She still couldn't believe that she had done so well on her first racing events. And on the top of that luck, she also managed to find a new friend.</p>
<p>It appeared that fox she befriended was had a very positive attitude towards fellow competitors, despite the fact that they were all striving for the same prize.</p>
<p>It was as if he didn't have his mind and heart entirely set on scoring potential sponsorship deals that came with being a winner. It seemed like he was a part of this whole thing just because of his love for the sport and event itself.</p>
<p>Judy felt pretty much the same way at the current moment; sure, it would be quite a blessing to win, but she wasn't willing to let the sole thought of doing so overpower her. Being the first female rabbit competitor, creating a new milestone in the circuit's history, was great enough on its own.</p>
<p>"Too bad <em>some </em>mammals in the competition don't share the same mindset," she said to herself.</p>
<p>Skye, who was a definite example of letting the concept of being the best get to your head, came to mind when she thought it. Her and that seemingly-arrogant weasel that was in the competition as well.</p>
<p>A short humming sound came from the bedside, the tone indicating that she had received a message. Judy reached over and picked up her Z-Comm, the device's screen glowing as she held it in her grasp.</p>
<p>The Z-Comm had a considerable amount of significance around the mountain. Everyone that was in the circuit, as well as a good number of mammals that were residents in the area, had one on them at any given time. Those who talked on the radio station gave quick reminders every now and then about keeping up with announcements. As they always liked to say: "Remember that your board won't wax itself, and that your Z-Comm can't check your messages for you."</p>
<p>Judy flicked the device open and pressed the small circle button in the middle of it. The messages that she had received in the past started to appear on the screen. Not much was there to be looked at, except for the personal message from her parents and the one she received upon getting accepted into the circuit. The list refreshed not even a second later, revealing something new she had received.</p>
<p>She opened the message and started to read what she had been sent. It said that her and the remaining competitors were all invited to a little celebration that was happening at a place called Blizzard Bar and Grill. Arranged by event organizers, competitors would be able to join one another in a private area located directly above the establishment, where they could "enjoy downtime from shredding the slopes."</p>
<p>Based on what the bottom of the invitation had said, an hour had passed since things started. During that period, according to the message, competitors were meeting their fans and perhaps even signing autographs. She hadn't read the message until just now, so she was a wee bit behind, much to her dismay.</p>
<p>Now that she had finished looking at the invitation that she had received, the doe turned off her Z-Comm and placed it in her pocket. After reading what was taking place, she was definitely going to attend. There was no way she would pass up an opportunity to see some local fans of hers, as she was quite certain they would be running to her for potential autographs, even though that part of the event already took place.</p>
<p>It was also, she thought as she got up from her seat, a good opportunity to see the new friend that she had just made as well.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Some Time Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Just as she assumed, she had received a great deal of applause from the visitors present in the establishment. With the way the radio announcer was talking about her in his updates, continuously bringing up her great performance in the first two events, she knew she was bound to be met with fans the moment she appeared.</p>
<p>Judy smiled as they shared their uncontainable enthusiasm, and she waved back at them. She then made her way through the portion of the eatery she stood in.</p>
<p>Just then, she saw a brown-furred doe, presumably in her teen years, approaching her with the most excited expression on her face. She asked ecstatically, "Can I have an autograph?"</p>
<p>Judy was handed a permanent marker by the enthusiastic rabbit, and she quickly signed her name on her snowboard that she had with her. Once she handed the pen back to her fan, she heard her begin to squeal.</p>
<p>"I am <em>such </em>a big fan of yours!" the teen said. "You inspired me to pick up snowboarding."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Judy replied. "Keep practicing and one day you might be on the circuit too."</p>
<p>The giddiness from that fan of hers made Judy smile even wider. The first ever female rabbit snowboarder to compete in the circuit was certainly a groundbreaking title, and to know that she was inspiring others to follow her lead was an amazing thing to hear.</p>
<p>The doe made her way passed the main section of the establishment, waving to some other folks who were clapping at her as she walked by. She was unsure of where was supposed to go to get to where the competitors were hanging out, and she honestly was feeling a little bit embarrassed for not knowing. A slim snow leopardess came walking by, however, and answered her question.</p>
<p>"Judy Hopps?" the spotted feline said. And when she nodded to her, she added, "Follow me."</p>
<p>Judy followed as the leopard walked past where everybody was enjoying food prepared by the establishment, passed the bar area and over to where two closed doors were. On the doors was a sign that indicated that the section was closed off for a private event, and right in front of them was a burly-looking bear, who nodded at them and opened the door for them.</p>
<p>As soon as she walked in, the lagomorph saw all of the other snowboarders that she was competing with in the previous race events. The spot they were all gathered in wasn't exactly a large one, but was a nice size for anyone that wished to have a gathering in. She saw all of them talking with one another, laughing at some of the remarks made by each other, enjoying drinks that were complimentary of the bar and grille.</p>
<p>Judy looked to the left of the room and saw her friend. The fox could be seen in a nearby chair with both arms behind his shoulders, grinning as he listened to conversation. Naturally, she walked over to that spot of the private room and made her way over to talk with him.</p>
<p>"Hey," she said, walking up to chair that was right beside his and taking a seat.</p>
<p>"Hey," the vulpine said back, turning his attention away from the others in the room and towards her.</p>
<p>There was a momentary pause from Judy. Looking around the room she now occupied, she said, "This is actually quite a pleasant surprise. Seeing all of the peak's competitors talking together, I mean."</p>
<p>"What were you expecting?" said the polar bear snowboarder that was sitting on the opposite side of the room. "Did ya think we were all gonna be bitter towards our fellow circuit members?"</p>
<p>"I-I don't know," Judy admitted. "I mean, that vixen isn't really a good sport."</p>
<p>The ursid snickered from across the room. "No kiddin'," he replied. "Skye thinks she's Peak One's queen. She is quite a talented snowboarder, as we've seen during the races, and she's gotten first place numerous times. But her self-centeredness... that's why she isn't favored among the others."</p>
<p>"Yeah," the rabbit said in agreement, nodding her head.</p>
<p>Snarlov rescued into his pocket, pulling out his Z-Comm and tapping some buttons on it. "Just observe this video of her from a couple years ago."</p>
<p>Judy hopped up from the chair and walked over to where the bear was sitting. He turned on the video on the screen and watched as it began to play. It was one of Skye being interviewed by a reporter from a network that broadcasted sports news.</p>
<p>"So you've just been awarded first place for the third time consecutively," a reporter, not visible in the video, said. "What do you think of this?"</p>
<p>Once the microphone was placed in her front of her, Skye grinned and looked into the camera shot. "Winning this for the third time just confirms what I already know: <em>No one</em> can touch me."</p>
<p>Snarlov paused the video, sighing as he placed the Z-Comm back into his pocket. "That right there is a good example of how she's only hear to win and to win only. Some of us, on the other paw, are in this circuit for different reasons. It's not all about taking home the trophy."</p>
<p>"So what brought you into SSX, if you don't mind me asking?" Judy said.</p>
<p>The ursid chuckled, reclining his paws up on the nearby cushion in front of him. "I had a love for this sport since I was just a cub, but my father wasn't exactly the most supportive of my dream to become a snowboarder. I never gave up on the dream, though, and I would continue to practice every chance I could, coming up with tricks and the like. And once I got older and was pretty good at snowboarding, I would look for small competitions that were taking place and enter them. And at one of those events happened to be an organizer for this very league, who saw how I did and wanted to know if I wanted to be part of it. I happily accepted the offer and here I am. Even if I don't go home with any kind of award, just being here another year is enough of an achievement on its own."</p>
<p>Wolford, the timber wolf in the circuit that sat to the bear's right, joined in on the conversation. "I was pretty much discovered the same way," he said. "I was busting some new tricks I had learned one day on the slope when an event organizer saw me and said he wanted to talk. He complimented me on my talents and said he wanted to draft me into SSX. At first I thought, 'This can't be for real; it sounds too good to be true.' But the guy was serious 'cause, well, here I am. I'm always up for adventure, so being able to compete some of the greatest boarders I've ever seen is good enough for me."</p>
<p>Snarlov added, "It's not all about winning; it's about showing those that are rooting for you what you've got, and having fun doing the thing that brings you the most joy. It's just folks like Skye that let the drive to win take them over."</p>
<p>"I couldn't agree more," Judy agreed with a smile. "Just knowing that I was able to make SSX history is the greatest feeling in the world."</p>
<p>The ursid held up a paw. "I will say, though, that not everybody shares the same theory when it comes to the competition. While most have a similar viewpoint, that doesn't mean the folks you'll face on Peak Two will think the same. I'll tell ya from my experience in previous years that they're views are more like Skye's, bent on winning more than anything else. If you make it to Peak Two, heed my warning. They'll do anything in their power make sure you're not in the winner's circle, even if it means playing dirty."</p>
<p>"I will keep that in mind," the doe replied, making her way back over to where Nick was sitting.</p>
<p>"And the slopes there are a lot more complex than they are here," Snarlov added. "Last year, for instance, had a loop on one of their freestyle events."</p>
<p>"You're joking with me," Judy said, thinking that the bear was totally fooling with her right now.</p>
<p>"No, I'm serious," the polar bear said from the other side of the room. "If they kept on this year's course, you'll believe me when you see it for yourself."</p>
<p><em>Still pretty sure he's just joking, </em>Judy thought. <em>Never seen something like that on any snowboarding course before, not even on a track that is as crazy as SSX.</em></p>
<p>"So, Hopps," the fox said once she sat back down. "You got a Z-Comm number I can use? I forgot to ask you for it the other day, that way we can keep in touch."</p>
<p>"Oh, sure," Judy answered, proceeding to give him the information.</p>
<p>He plugged it into the contacts of his Z-Comm, nodding his head. "All done," he said. "Now to send you mine..."</p>
<p>There was a few second delay, but then her device lit up with a friend request. She immediately accepted it, smiling back at the fox. "Okay," she said, "we're both synced."</p>
<p>"Good deal," Nick replied.</p>
<p>"So how about you?" The lagomorph asked. "What brought you to the circuit?"</p>
<p>"Just like you," the vulpine replied, "I was another groundbreaker. I was the first fox to be drafted into the league, and in the beginning I actually dealt with a lot of speciesism. They first only saw as conniving or someone that would cheat their way to victory, and there was even a false news story about me that said I tricked an organizer into securing a spot for me in SSX."</p>
<p>"That's just wrong for them to say that about you," the doe said in response.</p>
<p>Judy was a mammal that never judged somebody based on their species, and to hear that her friend had to deal with those kind of remarks made her feel bad. She understood quite well that any species had the ability to do anything they put their mind to, whether predator or prey. It was that simple, but some folks didn't get that memo.</p>
<p>"But you know all of those things they said were all lies," Nick continued. "The truth is that I'm an honest mammal, and I'm kind to everyone I meet whether they're in the competition I'm in or not. When it comes to things that are said about me like that, I've just learned to not them see that they get to me. That's the best thing I've learned throughout my journey."</p>
<p>Judy nodded her head, unsure of what to discuss with him next. "So..." she started to say. "First freestyle event of the year's in two days. Where was it happening again?"</p>
<p>"Crow's Nest," Nick replied informatively. "That's where they've always hosted the first one for awhile now. My personal favorite, however, is the superpipe at Dysfunction Junction. I got to that one in last year's circuit and it's pretty awesome. A lot of potential to try out new tricks and stuff."</p>
<p>"I remember watching footage of that one some time ago. That's the one that takes place at night, right?"</p>
<p>"Yep." Nick nodded. "Best track on Peak One, in my opinion."</p>
<p>With that, the conversation between the rabbit and her new vulpine friend continued.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Some Time Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Judy crunched through the thick snow, making her way to the bus stop so she could get a ride back to where she was staying. The temperature had dropped significantly since she had first arrived, and a flurry of snow came blowing passed her face as she made her way over to where she needed to go.</p>
<p>"Hey, Cottontail," someone said from behind, making her ears perk up.</p>
<p>It sounded like that weasel that she had talked about with some of the competitors a short time before she left. <em>Speak of the devil</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>She turned around and slowly made her way back. The weasel that said that was standing underneath the light of a nearby shop that had closed for the night, his arms crossed.</p>
<p>"Your name is Weaselton, isn't it?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's it, Flopsy," he snapped back in reply.</p>
<p>"I didn't see you at the meetup," Judy said, remaining polite even though he wasn't exactly being that way.</p>
<p>Weaselton shook his head. "You just think you've got this whole competition in the bag, don't ya, rabbit?" he remarked, completely changing the subject. "Well, I'mma tell ya right now that you don't. You're lookin' at a champion!"</p>
<p>"Alright," Judy sighed quietly, a smile still remaining on her faces despite the fact that she was being taunted by the cocky snowboarder.</p>
<p>"I know the ins and outs of these peaks like the back of my paw, and you're nothin' but a rookie when it comes to these slopes." Weaselton pointed a finger towards the rabbit. "I'mma give ya one chance to personally show me what you're made of. Race me at Snow Jam tomorrow evening, and we'll find out who the <em>real </em>champion is."</p>
<p>"Very well," the bunny replied, outstretching her paw. "I accept your challenge."</p>
<p>"Get ready to lose, Cottontail," he taunted before walking away from underneath the glow of the shop's light.</p>
<p>For a few moments, Judy remained still where she was. In the heat of the moment, she had accepted the proposal from the mustelid. A side of her wondered what she was thinking by taking that challenge, but she quickly dismissed those thoughts.</p>
<p><em>Don't worry, </em>Judy thought to herself.<em> You've got this! Now let's get some shut-eye so we can be ready to do some practicing tomorrow...</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The television continued to play in the room, but she didn't watch the show that was being displayed. Instead, she just laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling, contemplating about the race the weasel had spoken to her about, as well as the upcoming freestyle event.</p>
<p>Her Z-Comm buzzed beside her, and its screen started to light up. She wondered who would be sending her a message at this time of night, but she saw who it was as soon as she opened up her messages.</p>
<p>From: Nick Wilde<em><strong> - </strong>Testing, testing... Let me know if this message comes through.</em></p>
<p>She quietly laughed and started to type back. <em>Got it! What are you doing? </em>she replied.</p>
<p><em>Can't sleep, so I thought I'd send a quick message,</em> was Nick's response.</p>
<p><em>Same</em>, she messaged back. <em>Was thinking about this race I got myself into.</em></p>
<p><em>Race? What are you talkin' about? </em>Nick asked.</p>
<p><em>You know that weasel who's in the circuit? </em>Judy asked back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Duke Weaselton? Yeah, I know who you're talking about.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Well... when I was walking out of the meet-up, he called me over and challenged me to a race between just the two of us, and I accepted it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>He just got you into a good ol' rival race,</em> Nick messaged back, repeating the obvious.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rival race?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Those aren't uncommon around the mountain, especially when there's someone on the peak that has an ego like his. I remember the first time I was asked to race somebody personally. It was this young tiger who thought he was all that, and he was pretty angered that I kept passing him up in the races right before he was about to win. So one day after an event, he said he wanted me to race him, so I could show him what I was really made of.</em>
</p>
<p><em>That's pretty much what Weaselton said to me, </em>Judy answered. <em>Except he did a lot more taunting.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I can imagine he did. He pretty much was throwing taunts the whole way down the slope in that last race, and he still came up in last place.</em>
</p>
<p><em>That's true, </em>Judy agreed.</p>
<p>Nick responded, <em>Tell ya what: Meet me at the lodge near the Green Base Station tomorrow morning at seven.</em></p>
<p><em>What are we doing? </em>the rabbit messaged back.</p>
<p>The answer she received was, <em>There somewhere I want to show you. You'll just have to wait and see.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>The Next Morning...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Judy arrived the lodge Nick told her to be at ten minutes before seven. She knew that she'd probably have to wait here for awhile, but that was quite alright. For the longest time, she had a reputation for always being at least a few minutes early to anything.</p>
<p>The lights were on inside of the lodge, and multiple locals passed it by as she stood outside of the building. Folks were inside of it at the moment, purchasing some new gear and equipping it before going back out to do some shredding.</p>
<p>Those ten minutes passed by rather quickly, and Judy saw her friend walking up towards her, a to-go cup of coffee in one paw and his snowboard being held tightly in the other. He took a sip from what coffee he had left, nodding his head at her with a smile.</p>
<p>"Hey there, Fluff," Nick said.</p>
<p>Judy couldn't help but laugh at the name he had just called her by. "Fluff?" she repeated.</p>
<p>The fox shrugged his shoulders. "It's my nickname for ya," he admitted.</p>
<p>"I'll admit," Judy replied, "I've never had a nickname given to me before."</p>
<p>"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?" Nick asked in reply.</p>
<p>"I guess so." After a brief pause, the doe inquired, "So where this place you wanted to show me, Slick?"</p>
<p>The vulpine snickered. "Slick?" he inquired.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Judy answered. "It's only fair that I have a nickname for you as well. Slick Nick, because slick is the word I'd use to describe some of those tricks you were pulling on the slopes the other day."</p>
<p>"I'm likin' it," Nick replied, complimenting her choice for a nickname. Pulling out his Z-Comm to check something on it, he added, "Anyway, the spot we're headin' is not to far away from here. The first stop is the next station, actually."</p>
<p>"How far's that?" the lagomorph asked.</p>
<p>The tod shook his head. "Not that far," he replied. "By snowboard, we'll get to that station pretty quick. All we gotta do is just follow the markers that point the way there. From there, the rest of the journey is by gondola lift. I know the guy who runs this one we're goin' to, and he'll be more than happy to help us out."</p>
<p>"You know someone who runs those, too?"</p>
<p>"When I said I knew everybody around the mountain, I meant it." Nick tossed the cup towards the nearby bin that stood by the lodge, and it landed right inside. He set his snowboard down and placed his paws in the straps. "How about we see who gets to the station first?"</p>
<p>"Might have to pass on that for right now," she said. "I've gotta get ready for a head-to-head race with that Weaselton guy."</p>
<p>"Well, consider this practice for when that time comes," Nick said as he started to snowboard ahead of her. "Come on, Hopps. I'm gettin' a head start!"</p>
<p>Judy laughed under her breath, quickly beginning to follow his lead on her own snowboard. "Not for long, Slick Nick," she remarked with a grin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Some Time Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The gray rabbit passed up the nearby sign, indicating that the destination was only a short distance away. Just like her friend told her earlier, the ride to this spot wasn't that long.</p>
<p>Throughout the friendly little race that had been declared, the fox maintained the lead a majority of the way. However, Judy saw the perfect opportunity just now to pass him up and make it to where they were going first. A small incline, formed by nature, was coming up on her left. She immediately went in that direction and went up the little ascent. As she snowboarded forward, she saw a short blue rail that had been placed there. She grinned the rail with ease, jumping once the incline ended and performed an indy grab in the air.</p>
<p>She was slowed down for a moment when she landed, but her speed quickly picked back up to what it was before.</p>
<p>"Was that great or what?" she proclaimed out loud, pumping a fist in the air as she continued on.</p>
<p>Up ahead was the station that Nick was talking about, meaning that she had made it to the destination first. She was the winner of the little race between her and the fox.</p>
<p>She came to a stop and paused for a brief moment, and Nick stopped where she was only a few seconds after her.</p>
<p>"You beat me," the tod admitted, catching his breath.</p>
<p>Judy grinned, looking around at her surroundings. Just like the station the two of them first up at, there was a nearby lodge where visitors could purchase new gear or clothing. To the far right of that building, however, unlike where they started from, there was an aerial lift station that matched the fox's description. Unlike the traditional ski lifts she rode many times before, the passenger cabins looked a bit different. They were similar in appearance to a cable car that drove on the ground, and had windows that she could look out at the beautiful views of Peak One from.</p>
<p>"Come on," Nick said as he walked in the direction of the lift station. "This is how we get to our true destination."</p>
<p>Through the thick snow, Judy followed the vulpine as they both trekked over there. Once they made their way over to the station, a portly cheetah in a thick jacket could be seen. As soon as he saw the fox, he waved at him.</p>
<p>"Clawhauser, how's it going?" Nick asked him.</p>
<p>The feline replied, "Couldn't be better, Wilde. So, you come here for a trip on the gondola lift?"</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I'm here for," the fox answered. Looking over at Judy, he added, "Hopps and I are heading up to Happiness."</p>
<p>"Hold the phone," Clawhauser immediately replied, holding up a paw. "Do you say Hopps, as in <em>the </em>Judy Hopps?"</p>
<p>"That's me," Judy said with a smile.</p>
<p>The cheetah's mouth hung open in shock. "O...M...Goodness... You're, like, the greatest mammal that's ever been added to the league."</p>
<p>"Thank you," the rabbit replied.</p>
<p>As the next available gondola approached the station, its doors opened automatically, awaiting its next passengers. "Have a good trip, guys," the bubbly feline said to them as they stepped inside the passenger cabin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Just checked out what's happening on our mountain cams, and the weather up on Happiness is pure perfection! Crystal-clear conditions make this the perfect day for anyone lookin' to hit the slopes for some fun. It's almost like this mountain was designed to have such great weather! On another note, the first freestyle event of the circuit at Crow's Nest will be underway tomorrow. My word of advice is to get your tickets now if you want to see your favorite snowboarders in action, because every year they sell out as soon as they're available. Now for all you riders out there this morning, here's some tunes...</em>"</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Nick played the music from his Z-Comm inside of the gondola, Judy kept looking out the window. Her paws pressed softly against the glass, she looked out at the snow-covered landscape in amazement.</p>
<p>"So why we are we heading to Happiness?" Judy said asked after a moment of silence. "You want a rematch?"</p>
<p>Nick chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm going to help you get ready for your match with Weaselton and the freestyle event. And what better place to do that then on Happiness? The spot where heading to there is the perfect place to practice."</p>
<p>"But aren't you trying to win this thing? Why are you helping me?"</p>
<p>"Winning ain't everything. It never really has been for me. Helping someone out gives me a better feeling than any trophy could. Besides, helping each other is what friends do, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Thank you," was all Judy could say in reply. The friendliness of some of the folks she got to meet so far on the circuit was something that surprised her greatly.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it, Fluff," Nick said. "It's my pleasure."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Here we are," the fox said once they reached their destination.</p>
<p>Judy gazed around at the sights of Happiness. The announcer on the radio was right; this portion of the peak truly had the best weather. Not only that, but it currently was the most secluded place on the peak. Only a few mammals, nothing but dots in the far distance, were around here at the moment. A helicopter came flying by, and she watched as it flew over them up in the sky.</p>
<p>"So what do we do now?" Judy asked, now curious to know what the fox was going to be showing her now that they were here.</p>
<p>"We're first going to focus on getting you prepared for Crow's Nest. Now the way they declare the winners in a freestyle is based on the score the SSX judges give you. That score is based on several things: The tricks you perform, which is obvious, the time it takes you to complete the course, as well as how many times you fall. As long as you don't do that, they won't deduct too many points from your score. However, they're here to see some cool tricks, so that really matters."</p>
<p>"Okay," Judy said, listening to every word she was told like a student in a classroom.</p>
<p>"Are you familiar with one-foot tricks?" Nick asked. "They call them uber tricks in freestyles, and they give you a different score based on what kind you do."</p>
<p>"I've heard of them and seen them performed," the rabbit admitted. "However, I've never really tried one out on these courses. Was worried that if I didn't land it properly, it would slow me down. Saw Weaselton perform one during the race the other day and he completely biffed it."</p>
<p>The tod nodded. "I saw him do that as well," he replied. "That's why we're going over how to execute them properly, so there's no need to worry about that scenario. The first one will be an easier one, one that I've gotten down pretty well."</p>
<p>"What do I do?" Judy inquired, eager to learn the trick he had mentioned.</p>
<p>"All you have to do," Nick informed, "is go to grab the front of the board, but as you're doing so take your one paw out of the bindings. You have to be quick about it, though, and make sure you both paws are back in the bindings before you touch the snow again. Watch how I do it..."</p>
<p>The fox made his descent down this portion of the mountain, coming up to a jump. He approached the jump and popped off it, ascending into the air as he performed the aforementioned trick. In midair, he grabbed the front of his snowboard while slipping his foot out of its binding. He held that position up until he was about to hit the ground again, and he quickly slipped his paw back into the board like it was nothing. He paused once he was back on the snow, and Judy saw him gesturing to come down and practice what he had just demonstrated.</p>
<p><em>That's easier said than done, </em>she thought after seeing him perform that trick. <em>Let's hope I don't mess it up on my first try.</em></p>
<p>She slowly prepared herself to try the one-foot trick she just watched. After a few seconds of stillness, she started to shred down and pick up speed. As she got to the jump, she bent her knees and popped off of it with a grin on her face. Once she was in the air, she performed the grab portion of the trick, taking her paw out of the board two seconds afterwards. As the snow got closer, she got concerned she would fail at properly executing the trick and quickly returned to her original snowboarding position.</p>
<p>Once her board hit the snow, she came to a s top and looked back at Nick. "How was that?" she said with a sigh. "I know that probably wasn't that good, huh?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna be completely honest with you for a sec," Nick replied. "For your first time doing that trick, that was really good. If you wanna know the truth, I've failed it a countless amount of times before getting it right. And you got it down on the first try."</p>
<p>Judy was reassured by the fox's remark. "Thank you," she said in reply.</p>
<p>"However," the vulpine continued, "I did notice a slight hesitation when it came to taking your foot out and off the board."</p>
<p>"I was nervous about doing it, thinking I'd do it wrong and send myself tumbling face-first into the snow," Judy admitted.</p>
<p>"Which leads me to an important tip regarding these kinds of tricks: You have to try and release tension when you got to do one. The key is to do exactly that. It's worked for me in the past."</p>
<p>"I got you," the leporine said.</p>
<p>"Once you achieved that," Nick replied, "you can pretty much pull off anything. Like this..." He started to descend further down the range they were in.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait up!" Judy called out, proceeding to follow his lead.</p>
<p>She followed him on her snowboard as he directed himself over to where another jump in the area was located. It was just like the other one she had just practiced on, but was a bit higher. She went to the left, a good distance away from it a bit and paused.</p>
<p>Nick, meanwhile, ascended the jump and even higher into the air. He then did a trick that might have seemed impossible had someone not have seen it. It was beyond the one-foot tricks that she was being taught; this one was more like a <em>two-feet</em> trick.</p>
<p>The fox did a handstand on his board, flipping back upright and finishing with what looked like a kickflip in midair. Judy watched him with her mouth wide open in awe; it was going to take her quite awhile before she was able to do something like that.</p>
<p>Nick landed smoothly and whooped as he came to a halt. For a moment, the doe watching him just stared in utter amazement.</p>
<p>"That was <em>amazing,</em>" she said to him.</p>
<p>"Just let all of your tension free and perform what comes to mind," the vulpine replied, repeating the point he had talked about just a moment ago.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, all that Judy could ask was, "How did you come up with that?"</p>
<p>"When it comes to these uber tricks," Nick answered, "everybody has their own special one. One'll come to you while you're riding; that's how I came up with that one I just did awhile back."</p>
<p>"Not sure I'd be able to do something quite like that yet."</p>
<p>"Never say never, Fluff. Follow me. There's another jump up ahead where you can practice that one you just did."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Few Moments Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>Alright, Judy, </em>she told herself, talking a deep breath. <em>You know what they say: Third time's the charm.</em></p>
<p>Her previous two attempts to perform that one-foot trick weren't exactly the best, she was determined to do better this time around and get it down right. Letting out a sigh, she made her way towards the nearby jump and smoothly ascended into the air.</p>
<p>The wind was picking up in this particular portion of Happiness, and she could feel hitting her directly in her face. She quickly performed the trick, holding her paw out of the snowboard for longe than she had done the first two times. She did exactly what Nick had instructed her to do; releasing the tension and worry that she would biff it worked like a charm.</p>
<p>As gravity did its job and she started to descend, the birds in the nearby tree took flight into the day. Judy landed, smiling as wide as a kit on Christmas morning. Her grin couldn't fade away now that she had performed that trick better than she had first did.</p>
<p>"Yes!" she proclaimed.</p>
<p>"I knew you could do it," Nick told her, clapping his paws together. "Now that you got that one down, you pretty much know what most of the basic one-foot tricks are like. I'd say it's time to take it up a notch and try some of the other ones out."</p>
<p>"Can't wait," Judy replied eagerly. Now that she had been successful in learning the first one, she was determined to learn more.</p>
<p>With that, the fox and rabbit made their way further down Happiness, over to where more trees were that acted as obstacles to snowboard around. More jumps for Judy to practice the other tricks on came into view not too far away. After some time of practicing went by, the rabbit managed to learn three others that Nick demonstrated to her.</p>
<p>Judy had never felt more alive performing these kinds of tricks. As she did so, however, what Nick had told her would occur at some point came to pass.</p>
<p>She discovered her special trick.</p>
<p>It happened when she was speeding passed some trees, zig-zagging to avoid hitting them. She did this with ease and approached a steep descending slope. More confident than ever, she boarded in the direction of it and jumped into the air once she reached it. It was the highest she had ever been on a snowboard so far, and she could pretty much see the very tops of the upcoming trees. And it was when she was at this height that she performed her special trick on a whim for the first time.</p>
<p>She released both of her paws from their bindings, holding her snowboard behind her back like it was a headrest for a brief moment. It was in those few seconds that she felt the freest she had ever felt.</p>
<p>When the time came for her to hit the snow again, she tapped her boots together, swiftly grabbed her board from behind her back, and clicked her paws back into the bindings. As soon as she was on the ground, she came to a stop, her heart beating faster than ever.</p>
<p>Just then, Nick started to appear. He came towards her before coming to a stop as well. "You did it, Hopps," he said to her. "You found your special trick."</p>
<p>"I did," Judy replied.</p>
<p>"I saw it and it was pretty awesome," the fox complimented. "What's it called?"</p>
<p>"What is the trick called?" the rabbit repeated. "To be honest, I didn't have a name for it. The trick just came to mind in that moment, honestly."</p>
<p>"Most of the folks on the circuit have a name for their special trick when they come up with it," Nick replied.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Judy said. "I guess I'd call it... Lounge?" Her answer came out more like another question.</p>
<p>"Lounge," the tod repeated, contemplating the name. He held a claw against his chin in thought.</p>
<p>"Yeah," the bunny said. "Whenever I don't have anything going on, I normally will just lounge and watch something. So I thought maybe that name'll work."</p>
<p>"And it looked like you were lounging in midair," Nick added. "I think that's a great name choice."</p>
<p>"So you think I'm ready for my first freestyle event, Nick?" Judy asked.</p>
<p>Nick smiled back at her and nodded his head. "Most certainly. I think you're gonna do great out there."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew! It's sure been awhile since I wrote a chapter for this, and a terrible case of writer's block regarding this story is to blame for that. But no worries because I'm back to work on this story of mine. :)</p>
<p>Wanted to focus a little more on what goes on around the mountain when there isn't an event in the competition, so no race sequence or anything this time around. I also plan to place more focus on some of the other characters in future chapters, to show you things from the perspective of Skye and the others in the circuit. In addition to this, I incorporated some of the elements from the game that this story is based upon, and if you've ever played it you'll probably be able to recognize them.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, your thoughts, whether good or bad, are gladly appreciated.</p>
<p>Also, always, I want to give my thanks to every one that has reading the other stories I've been writing. It means a lot to know y'all are enjoying them! :)</p>
<p>'Til next time, everyone! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"What's happenin' with our competitors now? Well, the first freestyle event up on Crow's Nest will be underway in a few minutes, and our favorite SSX competitors are all waiting to bust some legendary tricks. These events have been Skye's specialty on Peak One for the last couple circuits, but recently there's been a question on everybody's mind as of now: Will the newcomer Judy Hopps end bein' crowned as the new queen of freestyle? Skye's has always been set on alpine domination from the start, but who knows? Guess we're gonna find out in today's event and the events to come. As for what I'll be up to? I'll be doin' what I do best: Watchin' everything from this little booth. Now for all of the riders out there today, here's some more killer tunes, from my booth to your eardrums…"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"SSX welcomes you to the Crow's Nest freestyle events," the announcer said over the speakers, nearly drowned out by the applause.</p><p>With her trademark elegance, Skye snowboarded her way over to the starting gate, passing the other competitors that were busy getting ready for their turn on the path. The arctic vixen was cloaked in a thick coat that was a bright turquoise color, and she also wore what looked like a sparkly tiara on top of her head. She chose to wear that as a nod to the title that she had been referred to more than occasionally during her time as an SSX competitor.</p><p>"They don't call me Queen of Peak One for nothin'!" she remarked as she prepared herself for the event to begin.</p><p>As soon as the event commenced, she would have exactly one minute to complete the course and pull off whatever tricks she possibly could. They were going to be judging her based on her performance, as well as how well she executed the tricks, but she didn't feel the need to worry herself too much about that. Freestyle events were where she did the best in, where kicked tail and took names.</p><p>She gripped onto the bars of the starting gate, slightly shifting her boots in the board's straps. She let out a deep breath and got herself ready for the moment those gates opened. The blooping sounds of the countdown were heard, starting from the number five. Skye grinned with determination, feeling ready to dominate in this event and whatever ones came after this in the future.</p><p>Just like she had done before this.</p><p>The countdown reached its end, and the gates immediately opened. As soon as they did, the vixen rocketed out of the starting area and onto the path that she was acquainted with quite well. Crow's Nest had been her favorite of Peak One's designated freestyle areas, so she knew every turn, rail, and jump on it like it was second nature.</p><p>The middle of the snowy passage led to a series of small jumps, and on either side of it was a bright blue rail that she could grind across. Either way a competitor chose led to the same location in the course, however, so she went with her first instinct and made a sudden right turn. She got onto the rail that stretched a good distance and rode across it with ease. Once she reached the middle of it, she leaned forward and released one of her feet from the board's bindings, performing the trick she referred to as the Paw Surf.</p><p>Skye started to approach the end of the rail, and she placed her foot back into position as she prepared to jump. Once she got to the point where she needed to jump, she did so while performing a spin in the air. Another smaller rail waited in the heart of the course, and she was about to right onto it perfectly. She grinned in that moment; everything she had planned to do on this course was going according to her internal plan so far.</p><p>Once she landed right on the rail, the vixen slid easily to the end of it, where the big jump of Crow's Nest awaited her. The jump managed to send her high enough from the ground to perform multiple tricks, assuming that she executed them all quick enough. And that was exactly what she was going to do.</p><p>While she was in the air at this height, it was time her to perform a series of swift yet simple tricks. While they weren't exactly the ones in her book that had the most finesse, she was certain that doing them in a row like this without flaws would manage to get her a good remark from the judges.</p><p>Skye quickly took her right foot out of the bindings of her snowboard and held it out in front of her, while putting her left arm out behind her. Not even a second after that, she returned to her original position and proceeded with a different trick, sticking her left foot behind her and pointing a paw out in front her. After performing that trick for a very brief moment, she followed it up with one where she stuck the same foot out in front of her and pumped a fist into the air. It was doing these moves in these events that made her feel like she was on top of the world.</p><p>Finally, if those moves with such speed and such ease wasn't enough, she ended it with one of her more special ones. She released both paws from their bindings and held her snowboard above her with one paw, making it look like she was clinging to the end of it. She immediately clicked her feet back into the board with enough time to prepare to touch the snow once again.</p><p>Coming up in front of her was a curve that went straight up into the air, giving anyone an ability to perform another big air trick. She decided quickly to not take that opportunity, however, and made a slight turn to the right. Instead, she managed to get some air by riding the curve at its very edge. That way she managed to land another one of her go-to tricks, but also get to the end of the course in less time. Had she decided to catch some big air by using that curve a couple of times, she might have let time slip away or run out of it. And she wasn't going to let that happen, because running out of time immediately caused you to lose whatever score the judges had for you.</p><p>While in the air another time, she started her next trick by once again releasing herself from the bindings of the board. She then glided in the air with the board out in front of her, looking like Supermammal in flight.</p><p>"The best just got better!" she proclaimed out loud, clicking her feet back into the board and getting ready to hit the ground.</p><p>The way she touched the snow managed to slow her down for just a brief moment, but she immediately shook that off and made her way towards the finish line. In front of her were three rails that were a short distance from each other and didn't stretch that far. They weren't long enough for her to do some sort of neat trick on them, so she decided she would just ride across them regularly.</p><p>Skye glided smoothly across the first two rails, taking in the applause that was being directly towards her. Once she reached the third rail, she did a swift handplant before crossing the finish line. She brought her snowboarding to a stop and took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her very chest, and she could still feel the adrenaline rush that free-styling on Crow's Nest gave her.</p><p>In the corner of her eye, she saw a small booth where the panel of judges appeared to talking to one another, jotting some things down on papers that they had with them. It was going to be a bit of time until she got to see the score that they gave her, but there was no need to worry.</p><p><em>I'm confident that they'll acknowledge my natural talent, </em>she thought with a grin.</p>
<hr/><p>"Up next in today's event is Duke Weaselton..." the announcer declared.</p><p>The cocky weasel was already waiting at the starting gates for them to open. He took a moment and acknowledge happily that they managed to pronounce his name right over the announcement. He recalled quite clearly on a different radio station, less popular than the main one him and the other riders listened to, said his last name was <em>Weselton</em>. Was it really that hard of a name to get right?</p><p>He disregarded that for the time being, as there were more important things about to happen at this time. Not only did he have this freestyle event before him, but he had also challenged that new rabbit on the circuit to a one-on-one race. He never backed out of something that he proposed, and he planned to be at Snow Jam to duel against her and show her who <em>really </em>was the best.</p><p>Once he left the gate, Duke went straight down of the middle of the course, ignoring the rails on either side of him. With each small bump that showed up in his path he jumped a performed some small grabs and flips. It wasn't the most impressive start, but he was saving his better tricks for when he approached the larger jump that was coming up momentarily.</p><p>He got to the middle of the short course, and he bent down in preparation for the moment he went soaring into the wind. The moment he was hovering above the snow, the weasel slipped his paws out of his board and did a quick one-armed handstand. From there, he performed a series of simple flips.</p><p>As soon as he touched the ground, Duke then came up to the curve and bolted straight up into the air once more. He took his boots out of the board and balanced himself on his paws with his feet in the air. He did a kicking motion with his legs while airborne, flipping himself back up on his feet in time to touch the snow. Now that that was done, it was time for him to complete his run before his minute fully ran out.</p><p>Satisfied with how he had performed, the weasel boarded his way down to the finish line, only grinding over one of the rails as he completed the course.</p>
<hr/><p>"Our third competitor to take on Crow's Nest is Snarlov..."</p><p>As soon as his name was said over the loudspeakers, the polar bear came sliding over towards where he was supposed to start, dressed in a jacket that was bright green instead of the plain black one he had worn before. A bright scarf was wrapped around his neck, and a pair of sunglasses with colored lenses were over his eyes. He didn't wear any boots like he did in the racing events before this, and instead had only his bare paws strapped into what looked like a brand new snowboard.</p><p>"Sorry if I'm late," he said to the others. "Just had to stop at the lodge to grab some new gear."</p><p>Judy, who had just finished waxing her board in preparation for her turn in the freestyle event, looked over and noticed what he had meant by that. Up until this moment, Snarlov had rode on that snowboard that had a transparent look to it. This time, however, he was riding on a very unique snowboard that was unlike anything the rabbit had seen before. The board looked twice as long as an ordinary one, and it had a bit of a jagged appearance at the end of each side of it. Its overall design made it look like he was sliding across the slope on a block of broken ice; the bindings where his feet went looked like they could be removed easier whenever ever he wished to perform a trick.</p><p>"Wow," Judy said in awe. "That board is awesome!"</p><p>"Thanks," Snarlov said with a nod of his head. "I just got it not too long ago. Thought today'd be the perfect day to see what this baby can do. Maybe it'll be a good luck charm."</p><p>"Where did you get that?" the doe wondered. "I don't think I've ever seen a board like that at any of the shops around the peak before."</p><p>The ursid dressed in bright green shook his head. "This was specially designed just for me," he replied. "The snowboard company I did sponsorships for in the past was the one that made it."</p><p>"Cool," the gray leporine said. "Good luck out there."</p><p>Snarlov waved back at her before getting ready for his minute to show Crow's Nest what he could do to begin. When it came him being on the SSX circuit, the reception he had received by media had been considerably mixed. He was a bit older than some of the others that were in the competition with him, but that didn't mean that his skills lessened with age. If anything, he felt that with age his tricks got better with each passing year, regardless of the fact that some of the articles said about him "losing his touch when it came to freestyle."</p><p>As a matter of fact, he had some new tricks he had been practicing the other day, and he could not wait to try them out before the spectators rooting him on.</p><p>One minute later, he was sliding down the first rail of the Crow's Nest course. The moment he reached the part of the rail that started to curve downward, he easily slipped his paws from out of the customized board and sat down on it, riding it like it was a sled. He leaped back up and got into his original position, ready to perform the next trick once he came up to the jump.</p><p>He slid both of his foot paws out of the bindings and bent forward, making it look like he was down on all fours as he glided in the air. He then picked himself back up, leapt into the air and clicked his feet right back in like it was nothing. His actions were smooth thanks to how many times he had practiced this trick, doing it time and time again around the mountain until he did it without messing it up.</p><p><em>Doin' good so far, </em>Snarlov thought as he approached the opportunity to add more points to his overall performance score. <em>Now it's time for the grand finale!</em></p><p>The polar bear went to the right bolted straight up the side of the and soared up into the air, higher than the two competitors before him had, birds squawking harshly as they flew out of the nearby tree. While at this height, he executed a trick that was newest of his assortment of tricks. He slipped his feet out of the board and proceeded to lay his back flatly on it, paws behind his head and his legs crossed. The way he laid on the board made it look he was reclining back on some sort of chair.</p><p>This was one that he personally called <em>Just Chillin'</em>. The thing about this one, though, was that he only had so much time to perform it, and had to be very quick about his movements when he did so. If he wasn't quick enough to return to his normal position again, he would end up crashing onto the snow.</p><p>That potential situation was avoided this time, however, because he performed with enough speed that he was able to stand back up with his feet back in the bindings and land safely. He smoothly cruised down the snow that made up the final portion of the course, taking in the sounds of the crowds going wild at his performance.</p><p>"And one more thing," he said to himself with a wide grin. Freestyle events were all about quick thinking and using the best judgement when under a time limit, and he though he had a chance to do one more trick he had up his sleeve.</p><p>He approached the oncoming rail and, as he cruised forward, swiftly slipped his paws right back out of the bindings again. As soon as he started to slid to the middle of the rail, he leaped forward into the air. The snowboard continued to descend down the remainder of it, reaching the end of it just in time for Snarlov to land his paws right back into the board again.</p><p>The crowd was even more ecstatic as he finished his run through Crow's Nest. So far, if he was correct in his assumption, he drew the greatest reaction from the mammals that came to watch this event. He gave himself a round of applause as he stood still, pointing his paws to himself as he took in all of that cheering. Those mammals writing those things about him losing his touch were completely wrong. If anything, he was getting better with each year.</p><p>"I still got it," he said to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>Every snowboarder throughout the history of the SSX circuit had their own uniqueness when it came to their trick performance. And when it came to Nick Wilde, he was known for the spins and flips he incorporated into his freestyle routines. Though he was a newer addition to the circuit compared to others like Snarlov, he managed to create this reputation, leading to him receiving several nicknames that became universal when he was talked about on the radio announcements.</p><p>He proceeded to prove why they called him "The Flip Trick Prince" during his run at the event. As soon as he approached a jump , he turned a bit to the right in preparation for the series of tricks he had already planned. While airborne he did his signature frontside cork, a trick that was a combination of both spin and flip.</p><p>The fox landed on the rail on the side of the course, quickly following that tricks up by slipping his paws from out the board and doing a handstand on it. This was the trick similar to the one he did as an example when he helped Judy get ready for the event. However, this was a bit simplistic compared to the ones that would follow on this course.</p><p>Ascending up the big jump, he stood back up and got ready for this next trick. The vulpine floated in the air for a brief second before he took his paws back out again, grabbing the board from underneath him and holding it above him. He started to twirl it in his paw like it was a spinning top.</p><p>"Watch and learn, folks!" he proclaimed with a wide smile, getting ready to land on the snow again.</p><p>From there, the next ascension gave him another ability to do the flips that he was known for. He took that opportunity to his advantage and did so, topping that up with another uber trick he had done in the past. Clicking his feet back out of the board for the third time, he held it up to him and started to make a motion over it that looked like he was strumming a guitar. After he did this, he was pleased with how he had performed and proceeded to slide down to the finish line without doing anything else.</p>
<hr/><p>Next was Judy's turn to take on Crow's Nest, and her heart was pounding from the moment those starting fates opened. The races she was in prior to this were much less nerve-racking, sine it was all just a matter of trying to not let others pass you up. This, however, was an entirely different ballgame for her. This was all about what you could do when placed on a course under a time limit, with a panel of judges watching every individual trick in order to tally a score. Being granted the freedom to perform whatever tricks she pleased, showing the spectators her talents, was definitely an amazing thing, but that didn't take away from the small sense of nervousness that built up in her when her name was announced.</p><p>For the first half of her run, the doe tried her best to not let her concerns get the best of her, focusing primarily on doing her best. When she approached the portion of the course that everyone else did unveiled their greatest manuevers, all of them before her being extremely creative ones, a look of determination took form on her face. Now was the time to perform the trick she had come up with to an audience for the first time. It was one thing to practice it out in the open, such as where Nick had taken her the day before, but it was entirely different to do so for an audience of hundreds of fans that gathered to watch.</p><p><em>Here goes nothin'... </em>she thought, bracing herself for the jump.</p><p>She glided across that snowy path and sailed upward. It was time for her to do this new trick that she referred to as "Lounge." Just like she had practiced in the moments leading up to this, she carefully executed the maneuver. Out slipped her paws from the board that held them securely in place, and over her head she placed it. As she held it behind her, she started to kick her legs slightly back and forth. That brief period in which she floated in the air made her feel like a bird soaring majestically through the skies, and a smile naturally came over her.</p><p>Her movements were really quick as she got ready to touch the ground, only to prepare herself to grace her audience and the judges watching this with yet another maneuver. She was about to get ready to perform Lounge for a second time, but dismissed that idea, believing that it wouldn't give her any points if she wasn't as creative.</p><p>That was when another special trick concept struck her.</p><p>The next jump didn't get Judy too high into the air, but that was quite alright to her. What she was able to do wouldn't require her to be at a great height. She proceeded to do a handstand-like move on her snowboard, similar to how the fox that went before her did. Only she was balancing on her paws; she was balancing on her long ears.</p><p><em>More like an </em>ear-<em>stand than a </em><em>handstand, </em>she thought jokingly.</p><p>The gray lagomorph speedily performed this trick before cruising across each of the short rails that were awaiting her. She soon came to a stop and took a brief moment to catch her breath. The adrenaline rush her first freestyle event gave her was incapable of being compared to anything else she had ever experienced before.</p><p>A few moments went by, and Judy went over to where some of the other competitors were now that they already performed their runs. Just like she assumed she would, she looked around and eventually saw Nick standing by some speakers that started to pump music from them once again. Not too far away from where he was standing was Snarlov, who appeared to be talking to him about something.</p><p>Judy walked to the fox, who nodded with a smile as she approached him and the polar bear. "Hey," she greeted.</p><p>"Hey there, Fluff" Nick replied simply.</p><p>"Gosh," the doe remarked with a sigh, "that course surely gets your blood pumping."</p><p>"That it does," the vulpine responded. "And what did I tell ya? You did an excellent job on your first performance."</p><p>Judy smiled back at him. "Thanks. I'll have to just hold out and see what those judges say about it, though."</p><p>"Well," Nick said, "no matter what they say, you did pretty darn good in my book. Besides, you were pretty creative when it came to your tricks and stuff, so I'm certain they'll give ya a good score."</p><p>The leporine turned her attention over to Snarlov, who was standing not too far away with his new board to the side of him. "You did <em>amazing </em>out here!" she remarked.</p><p>The polar bear nodded and let out a chuckle. "Glad ya thought so," he replied kindly.</p><p>"I don't think I'd ever be capable of doing some of those moves you did a moment ago."</p><p>Snarlov gave his shoulders a shrug before crossing his arms. "You wouldn't believe how much practice I had to put into those tricks. Just gotta see if all of it paid off. Like ya said, it all comes down t' what them judges are gonna say about us."</p><p>"Have to wait for one more boarder to make his way down here, though," Nick chimed in. "Wolford hasn't arrived just yet."</p><p>Judy turned away from the fox and bear over towards the course she had just descended down. She started to see the figure of the wolf snowboarder making his way forward. "I think he's coming," she said to the two.</p><p>Nick looked over in her direction and said, "He's cutting it pretty close. He's only got about fifteen seconds left on his clock."</p><p>The doe wondered for a moment how he knew how much time he had left, only to look over and see the nearby screen that projected a countdown clock. The numbers blinked from white to red as each second ticked away.</p><p>From out in the distance, she saw Wolford start to do some sort of maneuver, but he didn't look like he would be quick enough to land on the snow properly. The worst possible thing came to pass when she saw the canid tumble onto to the thick snow, rolling a bit before getting himself back up once again. By the time he did this, however, he only had three seconds remaining. That was far from enough time to cross the finish line, considering how far he currently was from it. He buried his face in his paws before stopping, just as the countdown went to zero.</p><p>"<em>Time has run out,</em>" announced a voice over the speakers.</p><p>"Oh dear..." Judy said to herself, feeling bad at what occured during Wolford's run.</p><p>She knew that if you didn't cross that line, you weren't getting any points. It didn't matter how fantastic of a performance you had in seconds prior to that. That was the basic rule for the freestyle events on the circuit.</p><p>Wolford came walking up to where Judy, Nick, and Snarlov were standing about a minute later. Even though he had just been stripped of his potential score in the event, the look on his face implied that he wasn't going to let this get the best of him. He waved at them as he walked by.</p><p>"Had a bit of wipeout," he said to them. "Gonna set me back a bit, but I'll try real hard to make up for it in the future events."</p><p>A chuckle arose from nearby, coming from Duke Weaselton. "The dude landed right into the snow," he joked.</p><p>"That's not real funny," Judy said, speaking up in that moment.</p><p>The weasel snickered before glaring in her direction. "Don't forget about our little match later, Flopsy,"</p><p>After the mustelid stopped talking and Wolford went and stood elsewhere, Judy remained silent for a short period of time, awaiting the moment in which the scores from the panel would be announced to everybody. That moment came soon enough when the ambient tunes cut out before the bass could drop.</p><p>"<em>These are the results of today's event...</em>" said the announcement.</p>
<hr/><p>The crowds went wild as the three mammals with the best scores so far stood on the long podium. On the top of it was Snarlov, who managed to get the highest number at the moment. The polar bear nodded his head as he enjoyed the moment.</p><p>"Number one looks pretty good from up here!" he said out loud, waving to the those who were applauding him and the two to this sides.</p><p>To the left of him was Judy, who managed to currently hold second place when it came to the scores. She was actually surprised herself that she managed to place this highly. The worry she had about not doing well enough seemed quite silly now that she was standing on this podium. To the right was Nick, who had the same number of his score as her, resulting in him getting third place.</p><p>A good distance away from the lit stage, Skye looked at the three. She was only two measly points away from achieving the same score that Nick and Judy had, and that got on her nerves. She could understand it if there was huge gap in between her score and the others, but two points? The Queen of Peak One felt as if she were being challenged for the right to carry the title of who was best on this portion of the mountain. And she wasn't;t willing to give up that position she held any time soon.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Few Moments Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Snarlov squatted down as he continued to meticulously wax his new board, minding his own business now that the big event was complete. Everybody that came to watch them was starting to go home, and he was just getting ready to leave for his accommodation himself.</p><p>The polar bear started to hear someone coming up from behind on their snowboard, and he turned around to see who it was that was now right behind him. He looked around and saw that it was none other than a certain arctic vixen on the circuit.</p><p>"Hey, Snarlov!" she said to him in a taunting tone of voice.</p><p>"Skye," he said quietly in reply.</p><p>Skye pointed a finger to his face. "I'm gonna give you <em>one</em> chance to take me on in a trick challenge in the backcountry. You can take it or leave it."</p><p>Snarlov nodded his head and responded, "Alright then. I'll accept your little challenge."</p><p>"You can join me there later this afternoon," the arctic vixen informed as she started to leave. "And get ready to lose."</p><p>The ursid simply laughed under his breath as Skye left the area. He remembered hearing Judy say something a bit earlier about how she was challenged by Weaselton to a race later today as well. The last thing he was expecting to occur was a one-on-one challenge from one of the competitors, and yet that was exactly what happened.</p><p>But there was no need to get himself all worried about it right now. With how good he did at Crow's Nest today, there was no doubt that he would be the winner of the vixen's little challenge that she just proposed. If she didn't see that he was quite skilled when it came to pulling off tricks now, she would certainly figure that out in a short time.</p><p>Snarlov decided to forget about that for the time being now, though, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his Z-Comm and tapping on its screen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the spirit of the tricks that made the SSX games so well-known, I decided to get creative with each of the character's tricks. I admit that I'm not exactly the best when it comes to writing these kinds of sequences out, but I hope that this chapter was still enjoyable. The next chapter will have a bit more to it, and I hope to share with y'all real soon.</p><p>'Til next time! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, everyone! Tonight I present you with the beginning to yet another idea that absolutely no one was expecting to come about. XD</p><p>The video game series that inspired this was another one of my absolute favorites growing up, and I remembered having lots of fun playing it. After playing it again and revisiting it, the ridiculous idea of combining the elements of it with one of my favorite animated movies just popped into my head. The image of Judy on a snowboard was just too fun to ignore. XD</p><p>I know that this is kinda silly (more like a lot), but sometimes I guess you just gotta follow whatever the writer in you is telling you to type out. I hope that this was good start to what will hopefully result in something fun to read. :)</p><p>Anywho, let me know what your thoughts were on the prologue here. Your thoughts, whether good or bad, are always gladly appreciated.</p><p>'Til next time, everyone! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>